


Time

by kaywritesthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Doctor!Reader, F/M, Medic!Reader, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesthings/pseuds/kaywritesthings
Summary: “You really like him that much?” She asked, an eyebrow raised. You shrugged and nodded, eyes averted to the linoleum floor of the base. Leia chuckled softly, and you looked up, almost offended.“What?” You asked, frowning.“It’s just cute,” she responded, red lips curled into a smile. “Sometimes he purposely gets himself hurt so he can see you, y’know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my tumblr: http://lukeskyywalkers.tumblr.com/post/157157252032/title-time-author-lukeskyywalkers-word-count
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!!!

You were in love with Luke Skywalker.

It sounded silly when you really thought about it, but hell you were.

From the moment he joined the rebellion, you were fucking captivated by his blue eyes and his adorable smile. The way his expression brightened when he talked about things he cared about, when you were patching up a wound and trying to distract him from the pain. 

You knew you couldn’t have a chance, though. You were just...a rebellion medic. All you did was fix up his wounds after missions gone bad, and that was it. You were sure he never had a second thought about you after he left.

But when you closed your eyes, you could only see him. It was becoming a real problem, and you didn’t know how the hell to handle it. You wanted to spill your guts to someone, to tell them how conflicted you were.

Leia was, of course, the first person you went to. You trusted her. Who would she tell, right? She might be close with Luke, but you trusted her not to tell him a single word that came out of your mouth.

“You really like him that much?” She asked, an eyebrow raised. You shrugged and nodded, eyes averted to the linoleum floor of the base. Leia chuckled softly, and you looked up, almost offended.

“What?” You asked, frowning.

“It’s just cute,” she responded, red lips curled into a smile. “Sometimes he purposely gets himself hurt so he can see you, y’know.”

That made your heart jump. Of course you knew Luke was reckless and pretty much an idiot when he was in danger, but you didn’t think that sometimes he’d do it on purpose just to see you.

From then on, every time you saw the pilot in your office, you couldn’t help but turn red. You were overly flattered at how he did such stupid things just to see you. One time, you even caught him staring at you with stars in his eyes.

Neither you nor him ever acted on the obvious tension until he was almost fucking frozen to death. That was the next time you saw him, in a bacta tank, barely conscious and likely in huge amounts of pain and distress. Of course, you were the one that had to take care of him once he was out. You felt terrible looking at him. He was pale and looked tired, with a small scar on his cheek. It pained you to see him so miserable.

“Hey,” you said softly, sitting next to him. He looked at you and smiled weakly. How was he still beautiful, looking like this?

“I’m glad you’re okay,” you whispered. “I was worried. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you showing up in the medbay three times a week.” You laughed softly, and he did too.

“I wouldn’t be able to just leave you like that, would I?” He said, voice hoarse. You smiled and took one of his hands in your own, to find that his skin was freezing. You rubbed your thumb over his skin, trying to warm him up.

“What are you doing?” He asked nervously, giving you a quizzical look.

“Warming you up,” you replied. “Leia told me. That you keep getting hurt just to see me.”

“That…” Luke looked down. You smiled.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. I like seeing you so often,” you said. He laughed softly and looked at you.

“I think you’re beautiful.”

 

When the Empire was destroyed, you were ecstatic. Finally, the galaxy could be restored to it’s original state, the way it was meant to be.

The celebration lasted weeks. Your favorite part, though, remained the first celebration on Endor. When you’d finally gotten to hear him say I love you, when you and him had laid in the dirt and watched the stars.

“I’m so proud of you,” you whispered. Luke didn’t respond, just smiled and pulled you close. You rested your head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. You laid like that for what seemed like forever, until Leia dragged the two of you back to the main party.

“Don’t drink so much!!” He teased you, taking the alcoholic beverage from your hands. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your lips against his. Of course, you’d done this plenty of times, but it felt extraordinarily special, when your whole body felt warm with the alcohol in your system and with his remaining adrenaline.

“I love you,” you said once you’d pulled away. He smiled and cupped your cheeks.

“I love you too.”

 

When he left, you were heartbroken. You knew he blamed himself over Ben leaving, you knew he was upset and terribly broken, but you didn’t think he would leave you. You thought you could help him, thought he would be okay.

Yet he wasn’t.

He left a note for you, the night he left.

Please understand why I’m doing this. I’ll be back, I promise.

Only took him, what, fifteen years?

Fifteen years of complete and utter loneliness. Fifteen years of not knowing where he went. Fifteen years of leaving your daughter on a goddamn desert planet, because it was “for her own safety”.

You wouldn’t fight with Luke over that.

You thought he went to find the first Jedi temple. But you didn’t know where that was. You didn’t know where to look. And if you knew anything about your husband, it was that if he didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be found.

Then the girl came.

She was strong and kind, and she reminded you of him. Rey was her name. She had her father’s determination and her mother’s kindness. You knew you couldn’t tell her who you were to her. It would have to be Luke to tell her. And God knows where he was.

When you learned they got the map to his supposed location, you didn’t know what to say. Even as the Falcon landed, and you knew he was on there, you didn’t know what to say or what to do. Your stomach turned.

When you saw him, he looked different. He was old and gray--but so were you. He caught your eye immediately, and your heart leapt as it had the first time you saw him. He walked to you slowly, and took your hand.

“Y/N.”


End file.
